Pepe The Frog
Pepe the Frog is an anthropomorphic frog character from the comic series Boy’s Club by Matt Furie. On 4chan, various illustrations of the frog creature have been used as reaction faces, including Feels Good Man, Sad Frog, Angry Pepe, Smug Frog and Well Meme’d. Origin In 2005, artist Matt Furie created the comic series Boy’s Club, which stars the teenage monster characters Pepe, Brett, Andy and Landwolf. In early 2008, a comic in which Pepe pulls his pants down to his ankles in order to urinate was popularized on 4chan’s /b/, (random) board, along with the expression “Feels good man.” Spread Throughout 2008, Pepe was mostly associated with the “Feels Good Man” reaction image. In 2009, an edited version featuring a distraught-looking Pepe with the caption “Feels bad man” began circulating as a reaction image on 4chan and the Body Building Forums. On January 25th, 2011, an interview with Furie was published on Know Your Meme, in which he discussed the origins of Pepe the Frog. On June 13th, 2014, the PepeTheFrogBlog Tumblr blog was launched. On July 23rd, the Pepe the Frog Instagram feed was created. On October 25th, the /r/pepethefrog subreddit was launched for content featuring the frog character. On December 7th, a Facebook page for “Pepe the Frog” was created. On December 18th, the PepeTheFrogNet Tumblr blog was launched. Notable Examples Sad Frog Sad Frog is an illustration of a depressed-looking Pepe, often accompanied by the text “Feels Bad Man." It is used to denote feelings of failure or disappointment, either by posting the image or using the phrase “feelsbadman.jpg.” Smug Frog Smug Frog, also known as Smug Pepe, is a reaction image of a smug-looking version of Pepe. Angry Pepe Angry Pepe, also known as Angry Frog, is a reaction image featuring a hostile-looking variation of Pepe. The image is often accompanied by expressions of rage and intense frustration. Poo Poo Pee Pee Poo Poo Pee Pee is the name given to a series of images and comics that feature Smug Pepe committing various unethical acts, typically involving urine or feces. Most commonly found in 4chan’s /r9k/ (robot9000) board, the comics were created as a reaction towards the usage of Pepe’s likeness in various mainstream social media sites. The first instance of the comics can be found on a /r9k/ thread posted on November 16th, 2014, featuring an image of an obese Smug Pepe with the message “Poo poo. Pee pee. Now mommy has to change me.” On November 28th, another comic was posted to r9k in which Pepe excretes over character Wojak. On December 24th, the Poo-Poo-Pee-Pee-Frog Tumblr blog was created. Nu Pepe Nu Pepe is an alternate depiction of Pepe in which the frog is drawn with crossed arms and wearing a blue long sleeve shirt. On December 9th, 2014, an image of Pepe resembling the character Javert from Les Misérables was highlighted on the Finnish imageboard Ylilauta (shown below, left). On January 24th, 2015, an edited version in which Pepe is wearing a Bane mask was posted on the Russian imageboard Два.ч (shown bellow, middle). On March 1st, an unedited version of the image was posted on 4chan’s /qa/ (question and answer) board, referring to the reaction image as “nu pepe” and nominating it as “the official meme of /qa/” (shown bellow, right). The next day, the image was stickied on the s4s (shit 4chan says) board. Well Meme'd “Well Meme’d” is an ironic expressioon typically accompanied an exploitable image of a character laughing and saying “Hahaha, great post!” followed by “Well meme’d, my friend!," based off an original comic featuring Pepe wearing a sweater and tie. Rare Pepe Starting in October 2014, /r9k/ users began submitted posts to share “rare” images of Pepe as if they were trading cards. On March 28th, 2015, a thread was submited to /r9k/ about collecting “rare Pepe images” in order to “flood the market” and depreciate their value. On March 31st, a /r9k/ user posted an imgur gallery with over 1,200 pictures of Pepe. In the first week, the gallery received more than 260,000 views. In early April, the collection of Pepe image were listed on eBay, which reached a price of $99,166 before being removed from the site. On April 3rd, the Internet humor site Smosh published an article about the rare Pepe images, which subsequently began to appear on other sites like Reddit and Tumblr. By April 9th, there were over 230 “rare Pepe” listings on eBay. Category:Pepe The Frog Category:Memes